


[Podfic] The one about the stupid superpowers

by greedy_dancer



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Audio Book, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crack, Friendship, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-18
Updated: 2011-01-18
Packaged: 2017-12-31 21:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/pseuds/greedy_dancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Bexless' story. 
</p>
<p>Excerpt: <i>It is NOT COOL to have audible sex when other people are in the vicinity. It is definitely in the NOT COOL column of the list Ray and Bob drew up a month into the tour, along with ‘Leaving empty cups in the lounge’, ‘Borrowing Bob’s porn without asking’, ‘Making fun of Gerard’s warm-up noises’ and ‘Brian’.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The one about the stupid superpowers

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The One Where Ray Can Hear Sex Dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/works/231220) by [Bexless](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bexless/pseuds/Bexless). 



> This is the [Auphonic](https://auphonic.com/landing)-remastered version of the very first podfic I finished, originally posted on Livejournal on Jan 18th, 2011. Though the file has been cleaned up somewhat, it retains a number of issues due to my inexperience and mediocre set-up at the time. I got better, I swear! :p
> 
> The originally untitled ficlet was later re-posted by Bexless on AO3 as "The one where Ray can hear sex dreams".

Cover art credit: greedy_dancer

| 

## Length

0:19:08 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads 

  * [MP3](http://bit.ly/1hSG1MH) | **Size:** 15 MB
  * [Podbook](http://bit.ly/HFcJmY) | **Size:** 16 MB



## Feedback

I'd love to know what you thought - concrit welcome!   
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Bexless for having blanket permission and to Paraka for hosting.


End file.
